


Just Like Magic

by DaronwyK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bunny Bounce, Easter Egg Hunt, Fic Exchange, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: How did Hermione cope with her accidental magic before she discovered she was a witch? With the help of her fabulous Grandmother, and a rogue flock of ducks.





	Just Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Hermione's Haven Bunny Bounce. Prompt HP #5. Much love to my Beta Carolare :-)

 

**oOo**

 

Easter, one of the few days of the year that Hermione was allowed to have candy. It was almost as exciting as Christmas to the young girl. They were going to Gran’s for a REAL Easter-egg hunt, and she was bouncing in her seat in the car as the countryside sped by. Her mother had coaxed her into a dress for the visit up to her Gran’s, and Hermione resisted the urge to frown. How was she supposed to hunt for eggs around the farm, if she was worried about getting her dress dirty? The nine year old girl had just rolled her eyes and let her mother tie her curly hair back into a pink bow that matched her Easter dress.

 

The car turned up the long lane, a fieldstone wall defining the drive and separating it from the field where Tuppy, the ancient Shetland pony lived, enjoying lazy days in the sun. Hermione craned her neck, waving at the pony as he trotted along the wall, knowing that whenever they visited he’d get lots of treats. Hermione barely waited for her father to stop the car, before taking off her seat belt and racing up to the front door with her curls flying behind her. She gave her Gran a hug, the older woman waiting on the front porch for them. Gran’s hugs were the best thing in the world to the little girl, and she wished they lived closer so she could have them all the time. 

 

“Happy Easter Gran!” Hermione said.

 

“Happy Easter, Peanut.” The older woman hugged her back. “Look at how big you’ve gotten.” She moved back a bit to look at her. “Now, I have a basket for you, and I’ve hidden eggs all over the stable and front yard.” She handed her granddaughter a little wicker basket, tied with a colourful purple bow. “When you’ve filled your basket, come inside and we’ll have a nice lunch. Don’t go into the paddock in that dress, you’ll get covered in mud,” she warned, but there was a little twinkle in her eye that seemed to encourage her to do just that. 

 

“Yes Gran.” Hermione promised, trying not to smirk.

 

“Have fun, pumpkin.” Her father chuckled as he and her mother came up the steps of the porch.

 

“I will Daddy!” She smiled brightly and skipped down the steps.

 

“Don’t get filthy!” Her mother called after her.

 

“I don’t know what you were thinking, Jean, putting her in that dress. She’ll have it ruined in ten minutes.” Granny Granger chided her daughter-in-law, as the adults headed into the house.

 

**oOo**

 

“Almost got it…” Hermione was stretching out over the corner of the duck pen to reach a bright purple egg on the corner of the coop. She’d scoured the yard and filled her basket to the very brim, but this was the last one. If she could just reach it...she stretched out a little further, and that was when things started going wrong. She started falling and she let out a little shriek, and then…nothing happened. She had been expecting to fall right into the muddy puddles in her Gran’s duck pen. Cautiously, she cracked open an eye and she found she was hovering, about a foot off the ground.

 

Hermione began to giggle. She LOVED when stuff like this happened, at least when no one else was around. It was just like magic. Certain she wouldn’t fall now, Hermione shifted her focus to the purple egg where it sat precariously on the edge of the coop, and willed herself upwards. She floated up smoothly and wrapped her fingers around it carefully.

 

“Yes!” she shouted, and then her eyes went really wide as her Gran came around the corner of the duck coop.

 

“Hermione Jean! What on earth?!” She exclaimed, dropping the bucket of grain she’d been carrying. Understandably, Gran was rather startled to see her granddaughter hovering five feet in the air.  

 

Hermione’s concentration shattered and she fell smack into duck pen, cold sucking mud all over her. “Oh no!” She scrambled up, only to get knocked back down as all fifteen of her Gran’s ducks shot between her legs, racing for the spilled grain and quacking up a storm. Between the mad dash across the pen, and the excited flapping of their wings, hundreds of little downy feathers started floating in the air and settled onto the muddy little girl.

 

Her grandmother’s momentary fright was forgotten as she started to utterly howl with laughter at the picture Hermione made, sitting in the middle of a mud puddle, covered in feathers with a veritable rainbow of easter eggs scattered around her, and the pink bow from her hair floating in the muddy water. It was just too precious. 

 

“Oh Hermione…you get yourself into the strangest trouble,” Her gran said, shaking her head a little. Strange things always happened around her Granddaughter, they’d all stopped questioning it some time ago. “Come on, let’s get you inside and cleaned up. I have more eggs in the house. Don’t you worry about those ones.” She went over and helped Hermione up out of the mud.

 

“Gran, why don’t you ever get scared about the things I can do?” Hermione asked, as they walked back towards the house. Her parents had caught her making pebbles float in the backyard once and had been really funny about it for weeks after. They never talked about the odd things she could do. Her Gran had seen her do lots of things, and while sometimes it seemed to startle her…she never made a fuss, and never mentioned it to her parents.

 

“Because I love you peanut, and when you love someone you have to love all the things about them. The silly parts, the annoying parts, and even the parts you can’t quite explain,” she said. “Don’t you worry about the strange things that happen, one day I’m sure it’ll all make sense.”

 

“You really think so?” Hermione looked rather hopeful.

 

“I know so, Peanut,” Granny Granger promised her, pausing to pick a feather off the very end of her nose. “Everything happens for a reason, we just have to be patient sometimes to see what that reason is.”

 

Hermione scrunched her nose a little at the sight of the feather. “After lunch can we go down and see Tuppy?” she asked.

 

“Of course, Tuppy would be very upset if he didn’t get a visit from his favourite little girl.” She chuckled as they walked up the steps and into the house.

 

“Hermione Jean Granger! What did you do to your dress?” Her mother’s voice made Hermione wince a little.

 

“It wasn’t her fault, Jean,” Gran said smoothly. “Poor thing got run over by the whole flock of ducks. Silly creatures. Why don’t you go run her a quick bath? She should have some clean things in the guest room.” She winked at Hermione.

 

Hermione smirked back, glad she had her Gran.

 


End file.
